SSO: Skye's Journey
by Skye Campbell
Summary: The Island of Jorvik is friend to all humans and animals. But the island is being threatened to be taken over by the G.E.D. and an evil group called the Dark Core. Skye Campbell is spending the summer on the beautiful island. Little does she know that she signed up for more than a summer program. This is my very first book! So it would help if you wrote a review! I do NOT own SSO


I looked out the window of the airplane as we landed at the Jorvik Island airport. It was small, but it was built on a small island so I would understand why. I stood up and walked down the blue carpet aisle. Other girls were walking behind and in front of me. I walked down the steep, black stairs to the ground, my blonde hair blowing behind me in the wind. I got my bright orange suitcase and walked to the ferry that was waiting to take us to the main island.

The ferry was big, making the island look even smaller. Its flap, in the front, folded down onto the land before us girls. We walked on, our suitcases rumbling as we boarded the ferry. It's metal floor seemed to echo the waves lapping at the sides of the big boat. The boat was equipped with blue seats, and a stairwell that led up to the wheel house.

A couple hours went by as we arrived at a beach near a stable. I watched as people riding horses, raced against each other. I stood up and walked off the ferry, dragging my suitcase in the smooth hot sand. I brushed my hair to the side, its ends reaching the end of my short, white shirt. My brown boots threw sand behind me as I walked along the beach. My black jeans began to warm as the sunlight was absorbed into them.

I walked up to the entrance of the stables as other girls filled in. I stared in awe as big, brown, wooden doors opened before me. _This is my start of Star Stables on the island of Jorvik…._ I walked in and I saw girls going up to the stable helpers, which had the girls' names on a card.

A boy with jet black hair held my card. I walked up to him with my orange suitcase. "Hi, you must be Skye. I'm Justin, pleased to meet you and welcome to Moorland Stables! My father, Thomas, and I own these stables. Aren't they fantastic?"

I looked around, "This place seems so much bigger than home!" My british accent kicked in. _I'm the only one that sounds weird_. Everyone around me talked in an american accent!

"I see you came from…. Newmarket?"

"Yes. My mother owned a stable there. I helped out around the barn but I never owned my own horse. I exercised the other horses that were being boarded there."

"Ah, I see. So you have some riding experience which is great! Right now things are a bit hectic, a nasty boss from the big corporation G.E.D, Mr Kembell, is doing everything he can towards evict us and tear down the stable to be able to build condos here. We're still trying to figure out what we can do to stop him, but he's more slippery than an eel. But forget that, you're new here and I'm not trying to spoil your summer! Over there is SilverHunter who will be your horse this summer." He looked towards a blue/black horse, which seemed pretty small to be a horse. "Why don't you go for a short ride and get to know each other? You can go talk with May outside the stable in the other courtyard when you are finished. I think she knows where Jenna, the stable girl, is."

I nodded thanks and dragged my suitcase over to where the other girls were putting theirs. I quickly walked over to SilverHunter, the horse, that Justin pointed to, wanting to ride as soon as possible. SilverHunter was tied to a wooden fence. She munched on the hay that was next to her. I looked around and saw that the other horses and ponies for the other girls were also tied in the same way. SilverHunter, in my opinion, was the most beautiful horse there was, compared to the other girls' horses.

She was already tacked up for me. A big silky saddle pad was underneath a shiny green and brown saddle. The bridle was all brown, except for the bedazzled brow band.

I untied her from the fence post and she looked at me. Her eyes were blue with light brown around the sides. I put my hand out and she sniffed, blowing warm air onto my hand. I measured my stirrups, making sure that they were the correct length.

I mounted her and tested out what she knew. _I wonder if she knows voice commands…_ "Lets go SilverHunter." She immediately walked. I was amazed! She had such good training. "We need to go and see May" I said as we walked through the crowd of people, emerging from the stone tunnel.


End file.
